Infiltration
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: It's all because she wanted to dress him up, that's why she even bothered asking him to go with her. No one knows why she wants to do this, but she does. Well, now she finally gets the chance to do what she pleases with him, and it's all thanks to that idiot. (Rating may change, not sure just yet.)
1. I Want You To Go

**Hi there! This a story that I randomly thought of when I was looking up pictures of Hinata and Deidara together on Bing. While looking through the pictures, I saw a couple of pictures of Deidara that gave me the inspiration to write this story. Enjoy! (Warning: First chapter may suck balls because this author did not know how to start things off. Sorry ):)**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto xxX**

_**^-Infiltration-^**_

_**RING~!(I don't know about you, but when I read a ring, I have to have a sound effect with it. He-he. So I go on my phone. Okay I'm done.)**_

The school bell sounded, which meant that it was time for lunch. Almost every student in the school cheered for the bell because all of them were very hungry... or they were just happy to get a free period away from class. Either works.

In one certain class room, the students began to file out of the class like a pack of hungry wolves. However, one student, in particular, stayed behind the rest and cleaned up their station until it was nearly spotless. The student was so caught up in their tidying, that they didn't even realize that the teacher had just walked up next to them.

The teacher placed a hand on their student's shoulder, causing the student to look at their teacher. "You can leave now, Deidara. I can take care of the rest from here. You should go and enjoy your lunch before you run out of time." the teacher said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks Kurenai sensei." Deidara said to his sensei as he did one final wipe on his desk. "But I just finished up here, so you don't have to worry about a thing, hmm." after throwing out the paper towel that he used to wipe down his station, Deidara started to gather his belongings. Once he had everything, he sauntered over to the door, but stopped short and looked over his shoulder at his teacher. "See ya later teach. Great art class today, hmm." and with a wave of his hand, he was out the door and off to lunch... after making a little detour.

Meanwhile, Kurenai just placed her hands on her hips and shook her head before making her way over to her desk. "That boy is something else." she muttered to herself. She then let out a deep sigh as she took out her own lunch from a drawer in her desk. Just as she was about to take a bite of her food, she spoke again.

"To bad he can't be as sweet and harmless as he is in here after he leaves my class. That boy is too much trouble." with another sigh, she took her first bite of her food. Just after she finished swallowing her food, Kurenai heard the petrified screams from the girls locker room/bathroom just as she expected to hear every Monday.

She took a quick glance at her watch before looking at her door. Through the small window embedded in the door, she could see the long flowing streak of his blonde hair fly by followed by a stampede of raging half naked girls covering themselves in towels as they chased him angrily.

"Right on time." the ruby eyed teacher sighed and then went back to her lunch. "When will he ever learn?"

_**^-Infiltration-^**_

In the lunchroom, all of the students from Teikei High sat at the many tables in the large lunchroom, eating their lunches with their friends. The lunchroom was absolutely loud and it was a shock that anyone can even hear what the person next to them was saying. The reason for this loudness was because since the school contained grades K-12, the higher ups decided on having every student in every grade have the same lunch time. This was so that everybody knew who everybody was and to ensure that there would be no problems. Yeah right.

But right now, we are not focused on everybody. No! Instead, we are focused on a certain group of devious, whimsical, beautiful, foulmouthed, weird, and a million other named bunch. Oh! And did I mention that they were popular? No? My bad then.

This particular group of students were made up of seniors and juniors. After they graduate from Teikei High, they all plan to come back and work for the school as the largest group of disciplinarians in the history of the school records. This group has a certain name that they like to go by when they're with one another. I'm pretty sure that you all know what name it is, right? If not, then you're in deep shit.

This group's name is the all mighty Akatsuki.

At the moment, the Akatsuki gang was sitting at their usual table for lunch. Some of them were eating peacefully and quietly, others were not and were chewing rather loudly. Some were chatting away pleasantly with one another, others were arguing over petty things that were ever so stupid.

"No way in hell man! You're blind if you think that Matsuri has a cuter ass than Shion!" yelled the slicked back silver haired member of the group. "I tapped both their asses so I should know, shark face." the silver haired senior yelled. This foulmouthed senior's name was Hidan. The person he's talking to, who was now scowling at him viciously, is Kisame who is also a senior.

"Wait. You slept with them?" asked a red head who goes by the name of Sasori. This beautiful man was a junior... by choice.

"Damn right." Hidan answered proudly, cockily puffing out his chest in victory.

"But they're both freshmen." stated one _very_ pale guy who had green hair. His name was Zetsu and he has a twin brother named Zatsu, who's skin is like the color of charcoal. Both boys were juniors.

"That's just gross." commented Zatsu as he took a bite of his food.

Hidan scoffed at the darker boy. "No! You're gross!"

"Ehe. Nice comeback Hidan." teased Sasori and then Kisame, the twins, and the redhead laughed at the expense of Hidan, who was now eating his food angrily.

"Oh look who finally decided to show up five minutes late." interrupted the masked senior named Kakuzu as he looked in the direction of someone coming towards them. The rest of the group looked up as well, but then went back to what they were doing. "Time is money, Deidara. We can't affo-"

"Oh shut up already Kakuzu." the blonde yelled as he took a seat besides the woman at the table. This blue haired beauty's name was Konan and she was currently dating the leader of their little group; Pein. Both Pein and Konan were seniors.

Kakuzu growled lowly at the blonde, but quickly went back to counting his money. He doesn't like to eat in public.

Anyway, Deidara started to look around at all of his pals, but noticed that one certain idiot was missing. "Hey! Where the hell is Tobi? I don't want that moron pulling any tricks on me this time, hmm." he asked with a snarl.

"Don't worry. He's busy selling lollipops to people for twenty-five cents. He won't be bothering you today." Sasori answered, pointing over to the said boy who was standing next to the lunch line, holding multicolored lollipops in his hands.

"Good god." Deidara groaned and slammed his head down on the table. He turned his head purposefully to the left so that he could get a good look at Konan's breast. No one seemed to mind this though since this was something that the blonde always did when he was bored during lunch.

Everyone at the table fell silent for a few seconds before Zetsu broke it, because he was feeling rather awkward. He doesn't like the quiet, unlike his brother.

"Deidara. Did you hear that Hidan slept with Matsuri and Shion?" the pale boy asked, hoping to get something out of the blonde. He was greatly disappointed when Deidara hadn't made a big deal out of it.

"That's gross man. They're freshmen." Deidara said lazily. He gave out a loud yawn when Hidan started to cuss about him being the nasty one. "This week is going to be soo~~ boring, hmm!" the blonde groaned loudly. This caught the attention of Konan who had just finished her meal.

"Do you need something to entertain you, Deidara?" she asked sweetly, yet a smirk was adorning her face all the same. She was planning something.

Deidara turned his eyes up to her and furrowed his brows. "Well duh! I'm bored as hell and I'm going to stay bored all this week, hmm!" he then sat up abruptly and slammed his hands down on the table, causing most of the others to give him annoyed looks. But he ignored them though as he just turned towards the smirking female.

"You know, not even getting chased by half naked women today peeked my interest! I was bored the whole fucking run!" he complained and this only made Konan's smirk turn into a devilish grin. "Whatever you have in mind for me, I'm in! I need excitement, hmm!"

Konan chuckled, earning her a glance from her pierced boyfriend. _What's she planning?_ He thought curiously. He decided that he would watch what she says.

"Well then I think I know the perfect thing that will give you the excitement that you are looking for." she said, placing her hand on the boy's shoulder.

Deidara's eyes brightened and his lips turned into a massive grin. "Really?! What is it? What is it?!" he chanted like a little child. Konan only laughed more as she finally revealed what she wanted him to do.

"I want you to come to a slumber party with me Saturday." she responded bluntly. This caught the attention of all the members of the Akatsuki.

"A slumber... party?" Deidara repeated, confused as to why she wanted him to go with her.

"Is it a mixed slumber party? Can I go?!" Hidan asked excitedly, earning him a punch to the face from Kakuzu.

"Shut up." Kakuzu seethed in irritation. Hidan was now holding his bloody nose and was growling at the boy who was ignoring him.

Konan looked to Hidan with an annoyed look. She snarled. "No it is not a mixed party and no you can not come." Hidan looked saddened by the news and put his head on the table, leaving himself out of the conversation for good.

"If it's not a mixed party, then why do you want him to go?" Kisame asked, raising a brow at the girl.

Konan turned to the confused group and smiled. "Because he wants excitement and what's more exciting then getting to spend the night with a bunch of girls in their pajamas?"

Deidara slowly started to smile at the idea of getting to see some girls parading around in short skimpy pj's. He even started to drool a bit, but no one cared.

"Are they just going to let you bring a boy to the sleepover?" asked Zatsu, slightly curious on how she plans to bring him.

"Nope." Konan answered and this snapped Deidara out of his perverted fantasy as he snapped his head towards her.

"What?!" he yelled.

"How do you plan on getting him in then?" asked Pein. Konan simply smiled and placed her hand on Deidara's head.

"He looks like a girl enough as it is." she said and Deidara growled while the rest of the group snickered. "All I have to do is fix him up a bit and then he will fit in just fine."

"No way in hell are you dressing me up as a chick, hmm!" Deidara argued. His cheeks were slightly flushed out of embarrassment. Never in his life has he been told that he looks like a chick.

Konan turned to the angered boy with a pout. "Aw, but why not? Don't you want to see girls in their pj's?"

"Of course I do, hmm! But if I have to get fixed up like a chick in order to do so, I will willingly pass up on the opportunity!" Deidara stated, slightly upsetting Konan. She wanted to dress him up nice and she wasn't about to let him ruin her plans.

"Why though?" she whined like a little child who has just been told no to something that they wanted.

"Because Deidara thinks that he would be putting his pride and dignity on line if he goes along with your plan." spoke one senior who has been sitting quietly the entire time.

"Oh now you want to add in your two cents, huh Itachi?" Kisame teased. Itachi said nothing, not even paying attention to the human shark. All he did was smirk.

"Exactly!" Deidara shouted in agreement with the black haired male.

"It's only for one night." Konan tried to persuade, but once again she was shot down.

"No, hmm!" Deidara protested, crossing his arms over his chest. The rest of the Akatsuki members looked at the pair with slight amusement. They all knew that their perverted minded friend was going to give in sooner or later.

Konan started to think long and hard about how she could get Deidara to reconsider wanting to go with her. She wanted to dress him and she was going to do just that.

"How about you make it your own secret mission?" came a voice that was not Konan's nor any of the others at the table. The group looked behind Deidara to see the member with a swirly orange mask that only had one eye hole.

"How much money did you make Tobi?" Kakuzu asked before anyone could comment on the masked boy's idea.

"A lot Kakuzu senpai. Tobi did good!" the masked boy said, showing off his wad of cash to the senior. By the way, I forgot to mention this to ya. Tobi, the masked boy, is a junior as well. Okay we can continue now. Teehee.

"Indeed you did. Give it to me." Kakuzu demanded, but Tobi held back his money from the money grabbing Kakuzu. Kakuzu, in turn, growled deeply when he didn't get the money that he was reaching for.

Finally ignoring the whole money gag, Konan spoke. "What do you mean secret mission?"

Tobi looked at her and smiled behind his mask. "Deidara senpai can think of this as an infiltration mission. If the mission is a success, then senpai gets to see what he wants to see. If it fails, then he gets beat up by girls."

Konan was about to applaud Tobi for his brilliant idea, but was interrupted by the loudmouth of Deidara.

"Where the hell did you come from, hmm?!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Tobi who stood there seeming confused. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"Since you started to yell about getting dressed like a girl, senpai." Tobi answered truthfully. If the others could see behind his mask, they would see the biggest grin that they would have ever seen.

Deidara slapped his forehead and groaned loudly, but Konan just smiled at him. "Tobi's right, you know." she said, causing everyone at the table to look at her and Tobi with widened eyes.

"Really?" asked Hidan, finally getting out of his gloomy state of rejection.

"Really?" Tobi repeated, not believing what he just heard either. Nobody ever says that Tobi's right. Ever!

Konan nodded. "Yeah. Deidara can treat my offer as a some kind of stealth mission that comes with perks."

"What kind of perks?" Pein asked, surprisingly getting interested in the whole thing.

"Well besides seeing girls in their pj's, if Deidara can last the whole night without getting caught, then I will give him a reward." Konan stated as she stood up from her seat at the table.

"What's the reward?" Deidara asked, intrigued by her challenge. Just after asking his question, the bell rang signaling that lunch was now over and everyone was to go to their final two classes.

Once the bell rang, every student started to walk out of the lunchroom in one big crowd. Just before joining the cluster of people, Konan turned to the boys with a smirk.

"You'll hear what it is if you complete your infiltration mission on Saturday. Talk to me tomorrow about your decision. See ya!" with that being said, she made her way into the middle of the crowd and disappeared before the boys eyes.

The boys waited until the doors were finally clear to go before they left the lunchroom. They roamed the halls for a bit as people got the things that they needed from their lockers.

"Since when does your girlfriend do slumber parties?" Hidan asked Pein in a taunting tone. Pein's brow twitched in annoyance, but he answered none the less.

"She does them every other Saturday night with her friends. This Saturday happens to be one of those days where they have one." he answered simply.

"What friends though?" asked Kisame asked, not meaning to sound rude about it. "I never knew that she had any other friends besides us."

Sasori nodded his head in agreement. "She doesn't really come off as the kind of girl to hang around other girls."

"Mhm." the other boys nodded their heads as well, agreeing with both Sasori and Kisame. However, Pein did not find anything to agree about.

"She can be a normal girl and have some female friends, you know. She's not a loner!" Pein huffed as he stomped off down the hall, heading for his own locker.

"Sheesh. Boy is pretty defensive about Konan." Hidan stated, stifling a laugh that was threatening to burst.

"Who knew that our leader was like that." Zetsu said as he grabbed his brother's hand, dragging him down a different hall. "Well we gotta get to class. See ya guys later!" and they were gone.

"Same here." Sasori said and made his way down the same hallway as the twins. "Come on Tobi. We're leaving."

"Hai senpai!" Tobi saluted and then marched off after Sasori's retreating form.

"It's a pain in the ass, but I can't afford another tardy. I'm gone too." Hidan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Catch you dicks after school." and he walked off down a different hall.

"Hn." was all Itachi murmured before walking off down the hall that Pein walked down.

"He's always leaving me. The asshole." Kisame joked as he walked after Itachi. "See ya."

Deidara watched as Kisame and Itachi turned a corner, leaving only him and-

"Huh?" Deidara mused as he looked around him, finding Kakuzu to be nowhere in sight. "Where the hell did that money grubbing bastard go?!" he then found a note taped to his shoulder. He pulled it off and read it, standing still in the now empty hallway.

_As I told you at lunch. Time is money and we can not afford to waste any money. Bitch._

_-$ Kakuzu $_

After reading the note, Deidara irritatedly ripped up the piece of paper and threw it into a near by garbage can.

"Dumb fuck." Deidara seethed under his breath as he stomped his way down the hall that the twins and the other two took. "I hate that guy."

_**^-Infiltration-^**_

Once he made it to his locker and grabbed his belongings, the bell had already rung three minutes beforehand. "I'm late... again."

When he made it to his class, he walked through the door to be greeted by his sarcastic teacher.

"Nice of you to finally join us Deidara. Now go and take your seat." the male teacher said and then went back to explaining to the class what he had planned for them today. Meanwhile, the blonde slowly trudged his way to the back and put his head down on the desk after he sat down.

_Now I have to think. Do I want to see chicks in pajamas. Or do I not. This is a tuffy. Hmm._

_**^-Infiltration-^**_

**Alright. That is the first chapter. Like I said, I understand if it was crappy. I just really didn't know how to start it off. Basically, I realized the only that I thought of was the middle parts of the story. Yeah...**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please, if you want me to continue with the story so you can see what happens, leave me a review and tell me about it. If you want to say that this story should belong in the garbage, it won't be that much appreciated, but you can still leave it. Also, with that being said, I am open for any kind of suggestions and again please review, follow, and/or favor. **

**Thank you for your time and have a good day or good night! X3**

_**(Also, if you like this story, you can check some of others if you'd like. Yeah, Imma start promoting my stories. I do that now. Teehee.)**_

_**^-Infiltration-^**_


	2. Decision Day

**Now I know that these two are not the most commonly paired couple, but I like them. And for all of the other uncommon – and even the common ones – Hinata pairings, I will try my best to write them all for all to read. But for now, here is DeiHina, _Infiltration. _**

_**^-Infiltration-^**_

Today is the day that Deidara is going to give Konan his answer. It may be the answer that she's hoping for, and then it may not be. Either way, it's decision day.

But right now, we don't want to focus on Deidara and his friends for the moment. We want to focus on another group of friends. Why do we want to do this, you may ask? Easy. Because the Akatsuki group is being really boring right now. All their doing is sleeping in class, writing love letters to each other, or just peeping up girls skirts. See? Now tell me that's not boring.

Anyway, the group that we shall be with today, is the group of Konan's unknown female friends; the group of girls that the Akatsuki boys have been oblivious to – except for Pein – this entire time.

The start of this chapter will take place in the large gymnasium of Teikei High. As just said, the gym was large and was filled with the everyday items that a normal gym would have. It has many banners of the school's various sports teams and the names of some of the school's best players. It also has three crates full of sports materials such as: basketballs, volleyballs, soccer balls, footballs, baseballs and baseball bats, tennis balls and tennis rackets, and so on and so forth. It has a basketball court, volleyball net, tennis net, and some more indoor sport rings. And how can you leave out the main thing that you need in a school gymnasium, children.

At the moment, the gym was filled with four different classes. There was one class of kindergarteners, one class of third graders, one class of seventh graders, and one class of sophomores.

The certain group of girls that we will be paying attention to, are in the sophomore class. Right now, the gym teacher had the sophomore girls jogging around the gym, while the boys played a game of basketball with the seventh grade boys. Jogging in one big cluster, we join our girls, finally.

"It's really upsetting, you know that, don't you?" the bleach blonde beauty, Ino, asked her dark haired friend, who was jogging beside her.

"It really is though, Hinata." chimed in the bubblegum haired friend, Sakura, who was equally beautiful to the blonde. The dark haired girl, Hinata, hung her head down in shame as she continued to jog along with her friends. "Even your younger sister has a boyfriend, and many more before this one."

Upon hearing this, Hinata picked up her pace so that she was jogging far in front of her friends now. Hinata's chocolate haired friend, Tenten, looked saddened by this, but then turned to the other two with a frown.

"Leave her alone, you two." she scolded. "Not everyone can be as lucky with men as you two are." and with that said, Tenten rushed to catch up with Hinata, and then began jogging along side her.

The other blonde of the group, Temari, shook her head at the duo. And just before she jogged up to Tenten and Hinata, she said to both Sakura and Ino, "Shame on you guys. You should know better.".

Now Sakura and Ino were left behind to feel guilty as they watched all three of their friends laugh and smile as they jogged with one another.

One lap later, the gym teacher finally blew on his whistle, signaling that it was time to hit the showers and to go change. Before Hinata and her friends went to the locker room, all of them went to the bleachers to grab their things to take with them to the locker rooms. Just as Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were about to head to the locker room, they were stopped by both Ino and Sakura.

Temari gave them a disappointed look as she, Tenten, and Hinata watched them. They both stood there quietly until Sakura spoke.

"We're sorry, Hinata. We shouldn't have said that to you." Sakura gave Hinata an apologetic look as she spoke.

"Yeah." Ino added, tightening her grip on her blue and white gym bag. "We should have known how that would have made you feel. That was really stupid of us."

"Can you forgive our dumbness?" both Ino and Sakura bowed to Hinata, asking for her forgiveness in perfect unison. Hinata, getting embarrassed by her friends, blushed slightly as she chuckled.

"Of c-course I can." she said as she ran up to bring her two friends into a three-way hug. Soon all three of them were laughing and giggling, just as they broke apart.

Finally, all five girls started to make their way over to the locker room. As they walked, they chatted about their previous conversation.

"The only reason we even brought up the whole boyfriend thing, Hinata, is because you're the only one that doesn't have one." Sakura said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hinata only looked at Sakura blankly, knowing that she was right.

"Exactly." Ino spoke. She then pointed her fingers at herself and her other three friends in the group. "All of us have someone special, and it just breaks my heart to see that you're alone." Hinata's eyes downcast as Ino continues to speak. "I mean, I have Choji, who is my big loveable teddy bear. Sakura has Lee, who is her tough loving green beast. Tenten has your cousin, Neji, who is an overprotective yet caring boyfriend. And even Temari has Daimaru, who is an annoying little turd, but still sweet none the less. And then there's Konan, who has the pierced bad-boy Pein."

"Okay, guys. That's enough." Temari said as she pushed the door to the locker room open. Both Sakura and Ino shut their mouths as soon as the door was open, and Hinata just rushed in with Tenten following behind her.

Once inside of the room, they were greeted by tons of half naked girls, wrapped in multicolored fluffy towels. Some girls were in the middle of getting dressed or were in the middle of getting undressed. As all five of the girls were making their way to some lockers, a slightly shorter girl, with long dark brown hair, and pale grayish-fuchsia colored eyes came running up to them with a huge grin. She stopped right in front of Hinata, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey nee-chan!" the girl greeted, letting go of Hinata. She then turned to the others briefly and waved. "Hey guys."

"Hey Hanabi." the girls greeted back. They all then turned to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata. We'll be at the lockers when you're done, okay?" Tenten said, pointing to the lockers as her and the others started to walk away. Hinata smiled and waved them off, then looked back down at her slightly shorter sister.

"So what's w-wrong, Hanabi? Did s-something bad happen?" Hinata asked. Normally her younger sister would never speak to her in school, unless something either really good, or really bad happened. It may sound like these two have a terrible relationship, but actually, it's the opposite. The reason that they rarely speak in school is because they talk all the time at home. Not to mention, they have friends that they can talk to also.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand.

Hanabi shook her head from side to side, then peered up at Hinata with an even wider grin, and a light pink hue tinting her cheeks. "Actually, for once, it's nothing bad, nee-chan." she spoke happily.

Hinata smiles a small smile. "Oh really? Do t-tell."

Hanabi takes a few seconds to try her best to calm down before speaking. She fails. "Watase has asked me out on an actual date!" she squeals, nearly jumping out of her skin in utter joy. "After one month of dating, he finally asks me out on a real life date! Can you believe it, nee-chan?!"

**(A/N: And encase you didn't know this, Watase is a character from Naruto. He's in Shippuden, episode 281. He ends up fighting Konohamaru. Also, Daimaru is in Naruto too. Episode 316. Enjoy.)**

Hinata's eyes widen upon hearing such great news from her little sister. She honestly wants to feel happy for her, but a small part of her can't help but... envy her at the same time. _How is it that Hanabi is so lucky with guys? _Hinata thought as she stared at her excited sister._ She's younger than me, yet, she's dated more boys than I can count! Why am I such a failure at this dating thing? _She thought bitterly. She was soon cut out of her thoughts when she notice Hanabi waving a hand in her face.

"Hello? Earth to Hinata." Hanabi called, pulling her hand away and giving her older sibling a look of concern. "Hey, nee-chan, are you okay? You were out of it for a second there."

Hinata blinked her eyes rapidly and chuckled nervously at the young girl. "He-he. S-sorry about that Hanabi-chan. I was just t-thinking about s-something is all." she then smiled once more at Hanabi, bringing her into a tight hug. "I'm so h-happy for you. I'm glad t-that Watase finally wants to take you out on a d-date." she then released Hanabi and stood straight. "So w-when is it?"

Hanabi shifted, her eyes down casting onto the tile floor just then. She then peeked through her lashes at Hinata. "It's on Saturday; the night of your sleepover at Konan's house." she answered bashfully.

"Oh." Hinata sighed, thinking of what to do. You see, their father never wants the house to be left alone, so he at least wants one of his daughters to be home when he's not. And this week, their father is off on a business trip, so he won't be home until Sunday evening. Now do you see their predicament? No? Okay. The problem is, if Hinata is at her sleepover at Konan's, and Hanabi is out on her date with her boyfriend, who is going to be watching the house? No one, that's who!

Just before Hinata could speak to her sister, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, and Ino all come over to the two in a rushed manner.

"Dammit Hinata! We have to go now!" Sakura nearly yelled as she tugged on Hinata's arm. "We have Orochimaru sensei now and you know what he does to the students who are late!"

Quickly, Hinata began to go into a minor panic. She didn't want to be late to her chemistry class! No! Not if it meant that Orochimaru sensei was going to make her stay after school!

"Oh my!" Hinata gasped as she rushed to gather her things.

Hanabi, not being able to understand what all the fuss was about, just stood in her spot with her arms crossed over her chest. She rolled her eyes and huffed at the frantic girls. "What's the big deal about this Orochimaru guy anyway?" she asked, causing all of the girls to freeze momentarily, and stare at her as if she were crazy. Hanabi quickly put her hands up in defense, backing away slowly. She quirked a brow. "W-what?"

Ino began to slowly move in closer to the girl, frightening her a bit. She seemed to have had this eery aura about her that sent spine tingling chills up Hanabi's spine.

"What's the big deal?" Ino asked creepily. Hanabi now had her back pressed to the wall, cowering slightly from the weirdness of her sister's friend. "The deal is, the last time someone was late to Orochimaru sensei's class, that student had to stay after school with him. The very next day when he came to school, this kid wasn't the same." Ino was now in Hanabi's face, her eyes wide and crazed.

Ino had her hands in the shape of claws, looking like a mad woman as she continued. "His eyes were bloodshot, his hands were always shaking, he was sweating even when it was cold, he was always a jacked up mess. When he was asked about what happened to him, he said that Orochimaru sensei probed him like a fish. He was used as a test subject for Orochimaru's sick twisted experiments." the blonde laughed a scary witch's laugh, causing Hanabi to nearly jump out of her skin.

_What kind of teacher is he?!_ Hanabi thought.

"A couple of days later, that same kid was late to his class again, and was told to stay after. A week later, that kid was never seen again. He never came back to school, none of his friends saw him out of school, he was never seen at home. That boy was gone." Ino then stood straight, smirking at the scared look on the seventh graders face. "No one knows what happened to him. Many think that Orochimaru sensei probably killed him for being late to his class for the second time. That's why no one is ever late to his class anymore. We're all to scared of what might happen to us."

Ino then turns around abruptly, her long hair whipping behind her. She quickly rushes to grab her bags as her and her friends get ready to rush off. Before going, they all turn to the scared girl and wave.

"Good-bye Hanabi-chan! Have a great day!" they all say in unison, although Hinata was a little uncomfortable while saying it. After that, the girls were running out of the locker room and were speeding down the halls to get to their chemistry class.

On the way there, Temari turned to Ino with a raised brow and a smirk. "Wow Ino, you really scared Hinata's sister shit less." she chuckled. "You made Orochimaru sensei seem like some kind of criminal."

"Well he is a criminal, Temari!" Tenten piped in. "He may not have done all of that stuff that Ino said he did, but he still did crack with a student after school!"

"Yeah. And because he did that with Takeshi twice, he became an addict and dropped out of school." Sakura informed. "That's why his parents moved him away, remember?"

Temari simply rolled her eyes and continued running. Hinata, on the other hand, decided to speak of the matter herself.

"I h-have to agree w-with Temari on this t-though." she stammered shyly. "It w-was a bit o-of an over kill, Ino."

Ino smiled sheepishly at Hinata, knowing that she was right. "He-he. I guess you're right. Sorry about that." she then turned her head straight and saw their classroom up ahead. "Hey! We're almost there!"

"YES!" the girls cheered and picked up their pace. They were running as fast as their slender legs could carry them, but unfortunately, just as they were right in front of the door, the bell rang.

_**RING~~!**_

"NO!" they all screamed in unison. All off them dropped to the floor in a clumsy pile on the floor, wishing that they only had gotten there one second sooner.

"Dammit, we're late!" Sakura shouted in aggravation. She started to pound her fist on the floor, while the others just sighed in annoyance.

Suddenly, the door to the chemistry lab started to open slowly, revealing a tall pale man with long slick black hair, and yellow eyes, wearing a long white lab coat. His face held a sly smile as he stared down at the girls.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he spoke in a slithery snake like tone. All of the girls quickly shot their heads up to look at him with widened eyes. "Late are we now?"

"Only by a second, Orochimaru sensei!" Temari pleaded, and all of the others nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, out from behind the chemist teacher, a high pitched annoying laugh sounded.

"Ahahahahahaha! You should write them up for being tardy, sensei!" came a female voice. Soon, the owner of the voice showed herself, revealing her stunning bright reddish-magenta hair, and black rimmed glasses. She stood behind their sensei with her hands placed on her hips and a devious smirk plastered on her face.

Sakura glared at the girl. "Stick a dick in it, Karin." she hissed, making the redhead scowl down at her. But just as quickly as the scowl came, it disappeared, and in its place was the smirk.

"Now why would I want to be like you forehead? I already know what you do with that weirdo boyfriend of yours." Karin then started to chuckle at her own joke, earning her looks from Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten. Hinata, on the other hand, just continued to stare at the ground, not wanting any part in the bickering.

"Now, you see this." Orochimaru suddenly spoke, gaining him the attention of the arguing girls. He was pointing a pale finger down at the bluenette of the group. "Hinata has the right idea. You should all keep your mouths shut, and let me give you your punishment."

Orochimaru then turns to Karin with a serious expression. "Now you go in the class and take your seat." he says strictly. Karin reluctantly obeys, and goes to take her seat. He then turns his attention back on the five on the floor. "Stand up."

"Yes sir." they all mumble as they do as told. They all look at him with worried and disappointed faces.

"Now." Orochimaru begins. "Since this is the first time that all of you have been late to my class – be it a second late –, I will give you all a warning this time." the girls faces brightened into smiles. "Now get in here and sit down."

"Yes sir!" they cheered as they grabbed their bags and headed inside. "Thank you Orochimaru sensei!"

_**^-Infiltration-^**_

"Man were we lucky!" Tenten cheered as she carried her tray of food. Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Hinata all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement, as they too carried their trays of food.

After chemistry and one more class, it was finally time for lunch. All five of these girls were carrying their trays of food to their lunch table, talking about their luck with Orochimaru sensei.

"I thought for sure that we were going to be toast when that royal bitch, Karin, showed up." Sakura seethed as they all made it to their table. They all sat down in one circle, and started to eat their lunches.

Hinata gave Sakura meaningful look as she took a bite of her salad. " N-now Sakura, I k-know that Karin isn't the n-nicest of people, but please r-refrain from using such h-harsh language." she laughed nervously.

Sakura swatted at the air as she took a bite of her spaghetti. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Hinata. But the way I see it, Karin's name should be changed to 'Royal Bitch'. It suits her more." the pinkette began to laugh at her own insult, along with Tenten and Temari.

Ino only scoffed at her, finding this to be the perfect chance for her to make fun of Sakura. "Hinata's right, Billboard-Brow." Sakura stopped laughing and glared at her. "Swearing is so unladylike." Ino then points her fork at Temari and smirks. "You don't want to be known as the second female foul mouth of the school now, do you? We already know who the first is." she starts to chuckle, only to be silenced by the yelling of her two friends.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIG!" Temari and Sakura yell. Both then quickly go back to scarfing down their lunches in aggravation. As they eat, they mumble out insulting things about their blonde friend. All that's left for Hinata and Tenten to do, is laugh at the scene that their friends have displayed for them.

Suddenly, their laughter was interrupted when Hinata received a tap on her shoulder. All of the girls ceased their laughing and bickering, and peaked up behind Hinata to see who had come to them. As soon as they saw who is was, all five of them smiled up at the person.

"Hey Konan." Ino greeted. All of the others greeted her the same. Hinata and Tenten managed to make a space between them so that their blue hair friend could sit down. Once Konan was seated, the conversations began.

"So what brings you here?" Temari asked, and then smirked. "Why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend and his weirdo friends?"

Konan chuckled. "One; Pein's friends aren't that weird. They're just... different. And two; I'm just here to talk with you guys, is all. What? Am I not allowed to do that?" she smirked.

"No, no! Of course you can." Tenten quickly answered, smiling. "It's just that we're not used to you sitting with us at lunch. We don't mean anything bad by it." Tenten informed, making Konan laugh to her heart's content.

"Why so serious, Tenny?" she laughed, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. All of the others seemed to giggle along with her, until Konan spoke. "Okay, now that we've had our laugh, let's talk about the sleepover."

Ino seemed to get perked up by the mentioning of the sleepover. She clapped her hands together rapidly, and started to bounce out of her seat. "Oh goody! I've been wanting to talk about the sleepover with you guys!" she exclaimed happily. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a baby blue note book and a couple of magazines. "I already have everything planned out for the perfect slumber party. It's going to be amazing!" she sang.

Hinata, to save Ino from getting even more disappointed than she already was going to be, placed up her hand shyly. "U-um, Ino." Ino and the others looked up at her. Hinata became even more nervous. "I-I have s-something to t-tell you. I-I-I-" Hinata was swiftly cut off by Konan who placed her arm around her neck.

"Before you speak, Hina, can I say something first? Pretty please?" she begged, and Hinata only nodded thankfully. Now she has more time to compose herself.

Konan grinned. "Okay guys. Now I have to ask, is it okay if one of my friends sister comes to the sleepover? She really wants to go, and I think it would be nice for her to make some girlfriends. So...?"

All of the girls, except for Hinata, smiled and nodded their heads.

"Well of course she can! The more the merrier!" Sakura shouted. That was when Hinata just blurted it out.

"I might not be able to go!" she quietly yelled, huffing and hiding her face once she was done. All of her friends turned to her with wide eyes and mouths agape.

"What!" they all said in unison. "Why not!?"

Hinata looked up through her bangs. "B-because Hanabi-chan h-has a date t-that night, and i-if I go to the s-sleepover, no one is g-going to be watching t-the house. S-so I have to stay."

"What?! No!" Konan cried. She then took a hold of Hinata's shoulders and shook her slightly. "You have to be at the sleepover! You always are! It's not a sleepover if all of us aren't there together!"

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "She's right. Isn't there any other way that you can go?" Hinata thought about it, until Ino spoke.

"Well if Hinata can't come to your house, how about we go to hers instead? We can hold the sleepover there, that way someone's watching the house." she smiled and so did Hinata. "What do you say? You in?"

"I know I'm in." Temari said, placing her hand in the middle of the table. She then looked over at Hinata. "Hinata's house is sweet."

"That makes two." Tenten said, placing her hand on top of Temari's.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but still placed her hand on Tenten's. "I didn't think that we would be doing this stupid hand thing, but I still in. Hinata needs to be at the sleepover, and that means having it at her house, so be it."

Ino placed her hand on Sakura's and smiled sweetly. "It was my idea, so of course I'm in." she then looked to Konan and Hinata. "Well ladies? What will it be?"

Konan and Hinata looked at each other and giggled. Then they both placed their hands in on top of the others. "We're in."

Ino smile widened tenfold. "Great! Sleepover is still on! And then, maybe once Hanabi gets back from her date with Watase, she can come join us."

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes happily. "I have a-a feeling that t-this sleepover is going to b-be like no other. I-it's going to b-be wild."

_**^-Infiltration-^**_

**Well I'm terribly sorry that this chapter was so crappy. Again, I only thought of the slumber party part, not the parts leading up to it. Anyway, bear with me if you want to know what happens. It's coming soon I hope. Oh, and it looks like Deidara said yes after all. Go Konan. Well that's all I have to say for now, so please review, follow, and/or favor if you've read. It makes me really happy to know what people think. Criticism is welcome, no flames though. And finally have a good day or good night. Bye-Bye! Teehee. **

**__****(Also, if you like this story, you can check some of others if you'd like. Yeah, Imma start promoting my stories. I do that now. Teehee.)**

**__****^-Infiltration-^**


End file.
